


False Shades of the Transient Soul

by Nopperabou



Category: Persona 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopperabou/pseuds/Nopperabou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dungeons that never existed get explored in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Shades of the Transient Soul

**Tokusatsu Inaba- Entrance**

* * *

 

The silver haired teen smiled deviously as the thin bolts of thunder rained down onto the Halerbries, raucous storms brewing overhead. He never noticed the winds running down the street.

* * *

"Hehehehe!" A high pitched squeal escaped a dark figure, masked with a long red cloak. A roll of toilet paper was stuck to the underside of its cleats, dragged along pavement.

"H-Hey! Stop!" Yosuke Hanamura darted town the street, oblivious to the spontaneous construction that lay just beyond the fog- tiles and orange paint sprang up in this strange world like trees. The sky began to lighten to a brilliant red haze overhead.

A red scarf hung by the entrance of Junes, but he didn't notice it as he ran through the automatic doors of the ghost city- Junes.

* * *

-Deep in the sea of unconsciousness-

"Dear Philemon..." Margaret leaned her head back in exasperation, hair brushing against glass. "Master Igor." He turned his head. "I must make leave to aid our guest in his detour. Please forgive this excursion." He waved her off, smiling as she trotted out the pale doors of the Velvet Room. 

They grew up too fast.

 

* * *

"Sigh..." The silverette averted his eyes, but could still feel his attendant's steely gaze. "You mean to tell me that- with foreknowledge- you allowed the Magician to run off."

"U-Um... Sensei... Who's this scary lady?" He tapped the bear onto his backside.

"Come- we must save your friend." The light of a Megidolaon danced menacingly on her fingertips. "Make haste- I intend to complete this 'dungeon' of his today."

The huge doors of the glass walls, the murky windows to Junes, peeked through the fog. The electric doors hummed as red light poured from the city of dreams.


End file.
